


Echo Flowers 201X

by CJ_Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Writes/pseuds/CJ_Writes
Summary: They find his diary under his bed.





	Echo Flowers 201X

**Author's Note:**

> A quick writing exercise in an attempt to get out of writers block.

They found his diary under his bed.

Well, diary is a stretch.

It’s a box of tapes, most of them are labeled, with a few that they only assume are empty scattered in the mix.

Frisk hadn’t meant to pry. But Ms. Toriel had gone to pick some her things up from her old home, and brought them along in the process.

Carefully, they reinsert the tapes back into the little camera, that’s running on the last whisps of battery.

Folding out the display, they click what they think is a play/pause button.

The frame is unfocused, as if the camera-child couldn’t hold still.

_“Chara!”_

An indignant voice squawks, crackling through worn speakers.

_“Be careful! The camera won’t work if falls!”_

Finally the image clears, and you can see the bioluminescent marsh of waterfall, albeit a bit fuzzy.

Asriel’s kneeling in a pond, holding an echo flower up with one hand whilst looking past the camera at Chara.

You think you can hear Chara retort, but the audio is too garbled to hear.

_“Okay, if you’re sure.”_

His gaze breaks from the camera, and he instead focuses on the echo flower in front of him. Only occasionally looking to make sure Chara is listening.

_“This is an echo flower! It repeats whatever it hears last!”_

As if on some invisible cue, the little flower chirps right back,

_“...whatever it hears last!”_

_“See?”_

From the way the camera shakes, you’re sure Chara nods.

Asriel again leans forward, humming the little melody all of Waterfall now knows by crying statues or worn little fingers on a waterlogged piano.

Without fail, the flower returns the sentiment.

Soon though, all of the echo flowers catch the tune, repeating it back and forth amongst each other, until it’s nothing but a haunting little hum of Asriel’s voice echoing throughout the room.

Chara lets the camera down, Asriel falling out of frame, replaced by the echo flower’s glow reflected on murky water.

_“Come on Chara!”_

Finally breaks the silence.

_“Let’s go to the wishing room!”_

The tape cuts.


End file.
